1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to construction equipment, and more particularly to a machine for mixing and dispensing a drywall joint compound or other such slurry.
2. Description of Related Art
Drywalling construction crews commonly use gypsum wallboard, or "drywall," to construct walls and ceilings. They affix drywall panels to studs and then fill and coat the joints between panels with a joint compound mixture they prepare onsite by mixing a premixed joint compound (or "mud") with water. The premixed joint compound is a damp viscous mixture with a consistency something like putty. Adding water thins it to a suitable consistency for use. After the joint compound mixture is prepared and applied it hardens, and then workers sand it to produce a smooth joint surface.
Premixed joint compound is well known to drywalling crews and is commercially available from various sources. By way of example, the premixed joint compound available form National Gypsum Company of Charlotte, N.C. under the trademark GOLD BOND is packaged in a plastic liner within a three to five gallon box. A worker mixes a batch of the joint compound mixture by emptying the premixed joint compound into a pail, adding water, and stirring for the desired consistency. He either stirs it by hand using a tool that looks something like a large potato masher, or he uses an electric drill with a mixing tool in the chuck.
After mixing, the worker dispenses the joint compound mixture from the pail to selected drywall taping and finishing tools. He typically uses an existing type of hand operated loading pump to fill other existing automatic taping tools, finishing tools, and compound distribution tools and components. Those tools are well known in the trade and they are sold under various trademarks, including those sold under the trademark AMES by Ames Tools, Supplies, and Service of Duluth, Ga., those sold under the trademark TAPETECH by TapeTech Tool Co., Inc. of Union City, Calif., and many others.
The problem is that the mixing procedure is time consuming and messy. The worker must suspend his other high-skill drywalling activities while he mixes the next batch of joint compound mixture and otherwise attends to the joint compound mixing and distribution process. So, drywalling crews need a better way to mix and dispense joint compound.